londons_burningfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6 (series 2)
Episode 6 (series 2) is the sixth episode of London's Burning's second series. It was first broadcast in the UK on ITV on 26 November 1989. Episode Summary A taxi which Jean has sent loaded up with Sicknote's belongings, arrives at Charisma's house. Hallam attends the disciplinary hearing at Brigade HQ. Maddox is downbeat and expects Scouser and the rest of the accused to be let off lightly. George calls Julia to apologise for suspecting her of cheating on him with Malcolm, but she hangs up. George later meets with Julia, and Julia tells him that she is going to theatre that night with her sister. George doubts her again. Hallam testifies at the hearing, recalling the moment when he found Maddox unconscious and the previous bullying of him. Under cross examination he is forced to admit that Scouser could also be considered a derogatory nickname, and that Maddox may not have found his nicknames offensive. Simmons ("Porky") says he was on the telephone and unsighted when the incident happened, but his testimony is unconvincing. Sicknote is driving Charisma mad. Charisma returns home to find Sicknote has rearranged all the furniture and asks him to beg Jean to take him back. Sicknote stubbornly refuses, so Charisma vows to call the Samaritains. Charisma confides in Bayleaf about Sicknote and has finally noticed that Sicknote is a hypochondriac. George waits outside the theatre where he spots Julia with her sister. Julia is insulted that George is now spying on her, and tells him the relationship is over. George confides in Malcolm and Josie, who points out that it is their first fight and that they are bound to sort things out. At the second day of the hearing, Scouser claims he took Maddox "under his wing" in order to help him fit in. The presenting officer asks whether he thought calling Maddox "Monkey Nuts" and "Sooty" would help him fit in. Scouser is also unable to explain how the ladder fell into the dam or why Maddox might struggle if he felt it was just a "bit of a lark". When the hearing is over the accused are called before the Chief Officer, and all five are dismissed from the job. A young boy goes to play football with some friends. Another boy steals his cap and it ends up on top of an electricity substation. The boy's sister climbs over to retrieve it and is electrocuted. Blue Watch arrive, the mother is frantic and Tate orders for the electricity to be turned off. Malcolm meets up with Julia in the wine bar where Vaseline works and attempts to persuade her to give George another chance. While Vaseline is getting ready for work, Marion 1 tries to unbutton his shirt. He pleads with her to leave him alone as another divorce will finish him off and calls it sexual harassment. Once he leaves Marion 3 walks in and the two laugh about it, they are in league together and enjoying ganging up on Vaseline. As Vaseline arrives at the wine bar, he spots Malcolm with Julia. Sicknote and Charisma both go to Tate's office. Charisma moans about Sicknote's annoying habits, which include moving things, worrying about rashes and ulcers, and waking him up during the night to say his heart had stopped. Vaseline confides in Kevin, Josie and Bayleaf about seeing Malcolm and Julia. Bayleaf says he'll have a word with Malcolm and tells Vaseline not to say anything to George. Nancy pays Jean a visit. She tells Jean that Sicknote is depressed and ill and has come out in a rash, but Jean is unsympathetic. She tells Nancy of her plans to turn professional with Dominic. In the mess, Vaseline glares at Malcolm in the mess. Tate senses an undercurrent and demands to know the cause. Vaseline finally blurts out that he saw Malcolm kissing Julia, just as George walks in. Enraged, George lunges at Malcolm. All three are ordered to Tate's office, where Malcolm protests his innocence. They are interrupted by the bells. An old man is mugged and then tossed into the river, where he is dragged into the sewer system. Deciding that Malcolm and George need to cool off, Tate sends them in to rescue the man. Hallam's crew are sent to the next access point and Tony to the entrance with a ladder. Malcolm and George find the man. Malcolm then slips and is almost dragged away himself, but George pulls him to safety. Notable Quotes Cast Appearances Scouser, Desmond Maddox and Simmons Final appearance Photo Galleries 2